


Angel With a Shotgun AU

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab, M/M, Song fic, singer!cas AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sings a song to his beloved boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel With a Shotgun AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleWolfcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolfcat/gifts).



Castiel watched as the clouds moved in. With a sigh he set down his guitar case and sat on the bench. _This is what you get for wanting to be a singer_ He thinks as he opens the case pulling out the well used guitar and strummed a few cords. He glanced up at the people walking by none of them even giving him a glance. He thought about what to play for a moment before getting his fingers into the right position. 

_Get out your guns ,_ _battles begun_

_are you a saint or a sinner?_

_If love's a fight, then i shall die_

_with my heart on a trigger_

A few dollars landed in his case making him smile. 

  _They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well, baby, you are all that I adore._

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting 'til the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I wanna live, not just survive tonight.  
_

He felt the vibration of the strings in his fingers, the wind chill on the back of his neck, and he could hear the sound of coins clinking together in the case. 

He finished out the song with a smile on his face. He got his guitar back in the case just in time for the rain to start coming down in buckets. He ran as fast as he could back to his apartment building. He burst through the door startling his boyfriend in the process. 

"Hey angel. How was the park?" His boyfriend got up from the couch and walked over helping him out of the soaked clothes that clung to his skin leeching the heat out of his body. 

"Cold and wet Dean, very cold and very wet" Dean chuckled

"Go take a hot shower, dinner's almost ready" He slapped Cas' ass as he walked away smirking at the face his boyfriend made. 

Cas walked back out in his fluffiest pair of pajamas that Dean had gotten for him two christmases ago. "Taste this angel, it's a new recipe i found today!" Cas chewed whatever it was his lover just shoved into his mouth. 

"That's amazing Dean!" He compliments "Always wise to kiss the cook right?" He jokes before pulling him in for a kiss. "I have something I want to sing for you after dinner" Dean beamed. 

"Mmm better eat quick them hmm" He set two dishes out on the small four person table, they each took a seat. They chatted quietly through dinner; Dean described his day at the auto shop and Cas just listened and smiled knowing how much Dean loved his job. 

Cas put their dishes in the sink to wash later as Dean walked back to the living area to grab Cas' guitar for him. "Here you go angel" He took a seat on the couch and looked at Cas expectantly

 

_Get out your guns ,_ _battles begun_

_are you a saint or a sinner?_

_If love's a fight, then i shall die_

_with my heart on a trigger_

A few dollars landed in his case making him smile.

_They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well, baby, you are all that I adore._

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting 'til the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I wanna live, not just survive tonight._

  _Sometimes to win, you've got to sin._

_Don't mean I'm not a believer._

_And major Tom will sing along._

_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._   
_  
They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well, baby, you are all that I adore_.

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._   
  
_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting 'til the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I wanna live, not just survive tonight._   
  
_Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa_   
  
_I'm an angel with a shotgun._

_Fighting 'til the war's won._

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._   
  
_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting 'til the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I want to live, not just survive_

_And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._   
_  
They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for_.

_Well, baby, you are all that I adore._

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

Dean smiled blinking away tears. Cas blushed placing his guitar down and waiting for Dean's response.

"I love you so much angel"

"I love you too Dean"

 

 


End file.
